Break Man
The society for which he worked. The society in which he lived. The society that he would set free. Proto Man is a recurring character in the Mega Man series and a former wrestler for VGCW. He is a former VGCW Champion, although the legitimacy of his title reign was drawn into question due to his use of the Glitch Bomb. He was a member of Team Light until the tag team disbanded when Mega Man was released. His career came to a tragic end when he was brutally ripped apart by Air Man. In the Mega Man ''series Proto Man is a fictional video game character from Capcom. He first appeared in Mega Man 3 as an enemy to Mega Man, where they faced off several times in the game. After Mega Man defeats Wily, it is revealed that Proto Man was the first robot designed by Dr. Light. Ever since, Proto Man has been helping Mega Man, even being a playable character in Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10. Known for being the cool, collected, and snarky "brother" to Mega Man. In VGCW Prototype Career '''Proto Man' was present in VGCW at least as early as the first recorded stream on November 19, 2012. His first singles match ended in a loss to Wreck-It Ralph, and shortly afterward he focused on tag team competition with his partner Mega Man. The duo of Team Light participated in the Tag Team Tournament to determine the first Co-Op Champions, but lost in the semi-finals to eventual champions Team Fortress. Proto Man also demonstrated a tendency for glitchiness during a six-man elimination tag team match when he climbed atop Table-san at the exact moment that she was destroyed by Guile's diving elbow drop, leaving Proto Man floating in midair, where he remained for a solid ten minutes before finally returning to the ring. Championship and E-Tank Allegations Proto Man did little else of note until the Hell in a Cell King of the Ring tournament on December 12th. Despite being Falcon Kicked off the top of the cell by Captain Falcon and every other enemy he faced, Proto Man still managed to win the tournament by defeating none other than Alberto Del Wily in the finals. Some viewers began to grow suspicious of Proto Man's ability to endure such punishment throughout his matches and still emerge victorious. Many began to believe that he had been consuming illegal E-Tanks before the match, allowing him to replenish his energy at a moment's notice. .]] Still, as the winner of the tournament, Proto Man was awarded a #1 contendership match against Duke Nukem. Without a massive cell to be hurled from, Proto Man endured comparatively little punishment in the match and had the advantage over Duke throughout their fight. However, the battle ended suspiciously quickly following a certain flying clothesline, after which Proto Man pinned Duke to become #1 contender. Proto Man faced reigning champion Little Mac later in the night, and at first didn't seem capable of overthrowing the corporate boxer. Mac dominated Proto Man early in the match, but the tide quickly turned after Proto Man hit his finisher. Mac was able to stand up following the attack, but observant viewers might have noted that despite being struck in the head, he was suddenly favoring his arm. Proto Man eventually executed his finisher a second time, and this time time pinned Mac to win the VGCW Championship. Proto Man defended his title against Donkey Kong on the 2012-12-19 stream. Similar to Proto Man's match against Duke, the championship bout would last barely five minutes before a victor was decided. This time, however, Proto Man would find himself on the receiving end of a flying clothesline. Whatever E-Tanks Proto Man might have had access to, the blow simultanesouly sucked all of them empty, and Proto Man was unable to kick out of Donkey Kong's pin. After holding the championship for less than a week, Proto Man became yet another victim of the Gerudo Curse. Return to Mediocrity Proto Man took a break from competition after losing his title, perhaps needing to get his circuits recalibrated after suffering his beatdown at the hands of the gorilla. He returned to participate in the January 13th Extreme Rules King of the Ring tournament, and went up against Ganondorf in the first round. Proto Man showed surprising resilience under the Dark Lord's assault and was able to mount an admirable comeback effort before being put away with a Gerudo Valley Driver. While Ganondorf's Gerudo blood rage was too strong for the robot, rumors continued to spread throughout the crowd that Proto had juiced up with an E-Tank. Proto Man also briefly returned to tag team action for the first time in two months when Team Light took on the Game Grumps in a Tag Team Elimination Match on January 16. Proto Man doled out the most offense during the match, quickly putting away JonTron with his increasingly familiar flying clothesline, and also pinning Egoraptor after the remaining Grump had endured an extended two-on-one assault. Following their victory, Team Light were granted a Co-Op Championship match against Raw Power on the very next day. All four wrestlers ended up enduring a tremendous amount of punishment, but eventually Raw Power retained their titles when Dan hit his finisher on Proto Man and pinned him. The match would prove to be Team Light's last, as Mega Man would be released shortly afterward. On January 28th, Proto Man defeated Waluigi in a thrilling (and laggy) match. He was eventually placed in a six-man Hell in a Cell match on February 22nd in which the victor would become #1 contender to the VGCW Championship. However, Donkey Kong would once again be the quickest to execute their shared finisher and consequently knock out Ryo Hazuki to win the match. Proto Man then took part in the Royal Rumble on 2013-02-28 and very nearly made VGCW history when he was eliminated by Ezio a mere 19 seconds after entering the ring, just four seconds shy of the fastest elimination in VGCW history. Proto Man was able to redeem this poor performance a week later when he defeated his old rival Captain Falcon after a sudden staring contest in a Last Man Standing Match. The Glitch Bomb Controversy In March 2013, Dr. Wily had apparently grown tired with the lack of investigation being done about Proto Man's suspected E-Tank usage and decided to undertake it himself. On 2013-03-12, Wily revealed that it was not E-Tanks that got Proto Man the title, but the Glitch Bomb. He apparently had the broken move equipped in the King of the Ring tournament in which he was first suspected of E-Tank usage. Proto Man was then officially suspended from competition while the league came to grips with the aftermath of the Glitch Bomb. He was reinstated during the Season 4 premiere, when he appeared as entrant #2 in the Royal Rumble. The Aftermath With the banned Glitch Bomb removed from his moveset, Proto Man returned to singles matches when he once again battled Captain Falcon on May 8th. Proto Man took quite a beating during the course of the match, but managed to get the upper hand over Falcon by being quick to take advantage whenever momentum swung in his favor. Proto Man got to show off his Variable Weapon System when he copied the Falcon Punch, and managed to avoid taking the full brunt of Falcon's Comeback sequence through an unexpected glitch. After a long and arduous battle, Proto Man emerged victorious for a third consecutive time over Falcon. This victory would give Proto Man the momentum needed to take another shot at the title, for he was soon thrown into a six-way match for the #1 Contender spot. However, without his E-Tanks to fall back on, he soon proved to be easy prey for Mike Haggar, who eliminated him halfway through the match, and went on to claim victory. Blues' Trapped in Midcard Proto Man's made his Season 5 debut in the opening episode in a Falls Count Anywhere Match where he met the undefeated (and debuting) Air Man on July 11th. Proto found himself on the wrong end of an Air Shooter and took the loss. After this defeat, he took some time off. He would not be seen again until his next match, where he went up against recent newcomer Octodad on September 7th. This time, Proto Man would use the Octopus Normal Father Stretch, his opponent's finisher, to force him to tap out and pick up the surprising submission victory. After this victory, Protoman's career took on a bit of a resurgence, as he would go on to defeat The People's Champion Waluigi in an extreme rules match on September 17th. No Heroes Left in Man Following this match, he would not make another appearance until almost a month later, when he was thrown into the Dragon Ball hunt which had gripped the audience for months, due to him unwittingly discovering a Dragon Ball, and, attempting to equip it into his arsenal, it ended up inside him, causing even more glitches to his system than there was already. After a confrontation with Nappa and Flint, he agreed that they could have his Dragon Ball if one of them beat him. Nappa answered the call, and they fought in a steel cage match on October 8th. Quickly managing to superplex Nappa to open the cage door, he was caught by the Saiyan and didn't escape. However, he eventually was able to climb out of the cage, keeping hold of his Dragon Ball (literally) for now. However, this would soon prove to be his final bow in the ring. Glitchman's career was brought to a tragic and brutal end on October 15th, as he was ambushed backstage by Knuckles the Echidna and Air Man, who were on orders to take his Dragon Ball by any means necessary. Despite putting up a good fight, he was eventually knocked out cold by his attackers. But, what happened next would shock the VGCW to it's very core. Discovering that the Dragon Ball was inside him, Air Man brutally ripped Proto Man apart piece by piece to retrieve it. He had been destroyed, and no E-Tanks would save him this time, as he was now nothing but a pile of scrap metal. He was many things to different people: To some, he was a champion who lost it all. To others, he was nothing but a disgraceful cheater. And to a certain few, he was a one-man band. But in the end, he was nothing more than a Proto Man. Hope Rode alone, and now Hope Died Alone. Behind the Kayfabe An E-Tank is a semi-rare healing item from the Mega Man series, first appeaering in Mega Man 2. Unlike regular health pickups, which automatically heal when picked up (provided the player is damaged, otherwise they do nothing), an E-Tank can be saved until the player wishes to use it, in which case all of their health is restored. In VGCW, Proto Man became associated with the item due to confusion over his finisher, The E-Tank Charge (AKA The Glitch Bomb). Before he would be able to execute this move, he would usually initiate a comeback, a move that would cause the screen to flash multiple times. At the time, the crowd had no idea what a comeback was and thought that Proto Man had somehow recovered his health, when instead he had just turned the tables on his opponent. Considering he was able to execute his glitched finisher shortly after this, Proto Man had a tendency to take control of a match with this devastating one-two combo. Despite using the broken finisher multiple times during the King of the Ring Tournament, then again against his match with Duke for the title shot, and two more times against Little Mac for the Championship, the move that helped get Proto to the top was also his downfall: His next opponent, Donkey Kong, won using the same move. Even into Season 5, with the move removed from his roster, the reputation of "using E-tanks" remains with Protoman, as fans will call out his use of one when it seems he is gaining a second wind. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Captain Falcon Kicks Protoman off cell.gif 7Dp4e.gif ProtoGlitch.png|Proto-Man's Mid-air Glitch in Action HelmetlessProtoman.png|Proto Man wears a helmet to shamefully hide his ridiculous anime hair.